the_forgotten_herofandomcom-20200215-history
Achilles
The third boss level hero Aecna (player) will encounter. He is a formidable opponent with on only one weakness, the mortality in his heel. Aecna (player) encounters Achilles at the base camp of the Greeks on the shore of Troy. To gain the trust of the Greek army, Aecna (player) performs miscellaneous tasks for the soldiers until he is recruited into the army. He participates in the Trojan War, and witnesses from afar the death of Patroklus. During Patroklus's funeral, Achilles hosts a series of funeral games which becomes mini-games in which Aecna (player) can increase his abilities. He wanders along the beach that night and happens upon Priam, looking for Achilles to retrieve Hektor's body back. Aecna (player) helps Priam to Achilles's tent only to be called out for being a traitor. The second boss stage begins. Background Son of Thetis, a sea nymph and goddess of water and Peleus, the king of the Myrimidons. In an attempt to make Achilles immortal, Thetis dips in in the river Styx. However, he is left vulnerable at the body part by which Thetis held him, his heel. Achilles name can be analyzed as combination the Greek word ἄχος (akhos) “grief” and λαός (laos) "a people, tribe, nation." This can be interpreted as Achilles representing the grief of the people, a central theme in which Achilles is the protagonist, The Illiad. This can also be seen as an ironic juxtaposition with the fact that Achilles is viewed as a hero of κλέος (kleos) "glory". Trojan War Achilles is the central figure in Homer’s epic the Illiad. In particular, his wrath that becomes his legacy during his participation in the war. Thetis foretells that her son’s fate will be to either gain glory and die young, or live a long but uneventful life in obscurity. Achilles chooses the former and decides to participate in the Trojan war leading his men, the Myrimidons. Soon after, Achilles withdraws him and his men from the war after he is dishonoured by Agamemnon, the commander of the Achaean forces. The Greeks begin to lose to the Trojans without the aid of the Myrimidons. With Greek’s defeat in sight, Achilles’s long-time friend, Patroklos, wears Achilles’s armor, disguising himself as Achilles and leads the Myrimidons to war. Patroklos is killed in battle by Hektor. This ensues Achilles wrath which causes him to kill many men and eventually killing Hektor in revenge. Death Achilles is believed to have died near the end of the Trojan War. He was killed by Paris, who shot him in the heel with an arrow. Powers Master Spearman Achilles wields a spear, and its been noted that the spear is very particular and no one else is able to wield it. He is able to use his spear as a defense to deflect and block on coming attacks, but also on the offense in mid-range combat. Shield Made by Hephaestus, the shield blocks almost all on coming attacks. Achilles also uses the shield to ram into groups of people and is known to hammer down enemies with it. Short Sword Achilles's secondary weapon is a short sword. In close combat, a short sword is more practical and he uses it with great effectiveness along with his shield.